Kikala and Myeako: Dodging Sesshoumaru
by myeako-kikala
Summary: Our heroes, Myeako, Kikala, Jack, Talyn and SOMETIMES Sesshoumau a.k.a. Fluffy/Sessy, must band together for one mission: to destory the Purple/Pink things that are plaguing the land. Will they succede? Or will they even notice the threat. I don't know ab


Authors Notes: No, that isn't a typo. There are two of us. Me, A1, who is in control of Myeako, Jack, and Rayien, and me, A2, who writes for Kikala, Talyn, Zioth..and who also illustrates. Very well. I might add. A1: That's true. We'll have a website where you can see her drawings. And do not steal, it isn't polite, and we'll set Zioth on you!! Along with our evil hyper Shippou. But, Here is our disclaimer. DISCLAIMER!!!! See, it's even in caps lock! Ok, if you think we own any of the Inu cast, then you are just plain stupid and need to pay attention to the credits. We do not own, deep breath Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru. Rin, Jaken, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Kagome, Kikyou ((Who is DEAD, DEAD I SAY insert evil laugh here)), And last but not least, Naraku. A2: Who I say STILL and will always and forever look like a girl!!!!! A1: No, that's Sessy! Um, er, hides Don't let him kill me! He's cute, I take back my previous remark. hides from both an angry Sessy, and rabid Sessy Fan Girls A2: Come on. nothing to see her. hurries girls away whispers to A1 They're gone. A1: Ok. Enough of our insanity, I'm sure no one's reading this anymore, and lets get to the descriptions! A2: BAZAI!!! throws confetti A1: Will make sense ONLY if you have seen episode 90, and read our WHOLE story.  
  
Myeako- Myeako is a full wolf demon, and in fact the ruler of the Southern Lands. She is hot headed, known to act first and question later, more specifically, rend and tear then ask questions. She is fiercely loyal and very over-protective of what is her's, more specifically Jack, the 14-year- old kid she takes care of, and her territory. Some people *cough*Inuyasha*cough* would describe her as a crazy psycho, evil, well, female wolf.tries to keep Sesshoumaru away, but he keeps coming back and kidnapping her 24/7. She also has to deal with Kouga, who not only has gotten over his infatuation of Kagome, but keeps coming back to life somehow *cough*Naraku*cough* after she has killed him many times. She met Kikala, when she was busy at the time, in fact she was trying to destroy three villages at once, and Kikala tried to help her. However another half- breed - half cat demon.might we add - saw them and obviously didn't approve. In fact, she was a half-miko and had seen the trick with the rosary and put one like it on Myeako and both Kikala and the half Miko half Cat youkai said 'down' at the same time, causing both of them to have control over the subduing spell.  
  
Kikala- She is a full werewolf, but she is from another time that she can neither remember nor return to. Kikala tolerates humans a little better then Myeako, who wants to kill them the moment she sets eyes on them. She is happy most the time. And for now has a crush on Inuyasha. Takes care of a kitsune named Talyn, who gets mad to easily. She is a good friend, and very reliable, and loyal, accept for the nights of the full moon where she changes into her full wolf form, and goes crazy with bloodlust. She can turn into a wolf at any given time. Her sword, the Hyshishi, is very powerful. Though not as powerful as the Ranikyo, it rivals the Kyo. Meaning we are all more powerful than the famous hanyou, Inuyasha. Kikala is very patient but would love for Kagome to die. She thinks Kagome is an evil psycho bitch that needs to go back to her own time and never return. And she thinks that she is only good for seeking out jewel shards. She is just a distraction to Inuyasha especially when he is fighting with Sesshoumaru. She thinks that mikos, and sorcerers, and all types that use magic are just humans with magic running through their veins.  
  
Jack- He is a very scary person. Want to know his personality? You think Inuyasha's bad? Well, think younger Inu, then multiply that by ten, and add in the fact that he doesn't go insane when he turns full demon? Yeah, sure, he can think and all, but he still wants to kill everything. He is loyal to only Myeako, and couldn't care about anyone or anything else. He tolerates the others, although he always seems to keep Talyn from getting hurt. With Jack and Talyn, well, the situation is close to what would have happened with Inu and Kag, if Kikyou had never shown up, and Inu wanted to ignore Kagome completely. Both he and Myeako have a sword that rivals Tetsusaiga. Actually, the Ranikyo, Myeako's sword, is three time more powerful that it, and Jack's, the Kyo, is two times more powerful. Jack is a hanyou, a half wolf demon. HE turns human on the first day of every moon cycle (28 days) from noon to sunset.  
  
Talyn- She is a ten-year-old kitsune. She hates Shippou. She thinks that Shippou should die. She likes Jack and isn't afraid to admit it. She knew Jack before Myeako. And met him in her village. Then they went out together to gather water from stream, with Jack moaning and groaning the whole time. This is when Myeako showed up and took Jack away from her taught him to hate most things. When she gets angry she turns into a hugeness big ol' fox thingie like Sesshoumaru wolf except BIGGER!! Although she is still smaller than Myeako when she transform, who is ten ten.no..twenty times bigger than Sesshoumaru. But back to the point here. ((A1/N: Can't you tell she's exaggerating?))((A2/N: I am not.. and you know it. you've seen her!!!!)) She agrees with Kikala on almost everything and always wants to help. ((A2/N: And trust me. you don't want the help she wants to give)) She can transform into an almost perfect clone. Everything is the same except for the smell. She has a healing sword called the Ranshiga.  
  
Rayien- what to say about Rayien. Well, take Jaken, yes, I said Jaken, and mix him with Myouga. Then you get a mix of the humble servant who is kicked around a lot ((A1/N: Well, in her case, flicked off of shoulders)) and the vast well of information that is only around when it's safe. She is constantly sent off on errands, and shows up in time to 1) state the obvious, 2) Tell things that some people might not want told, or 3) popping up with something important, or greatly needed information.((A2/N: And that's about all we can say about this annoying object))  
  
Zioth- He is very temperamental and aggressive. If he knows you he's protective of you and nice to you. He is actually the dragon/companion of Sara and Matt, but ((A1/N: They're in this so little we didn't feel it was important to mention them))((A2/N: Basically Matt is wizard and Sara is a witch, who were adopted be Kikala's human loving were-wolf mother.)) he also protects Kikala and Talyn. He is very powerful with his two attacks.. Dragon's Song, which is very powerful. If it doesn't kill you it will surely knock you out for a couple of days. And his second attack the Scream of the Dead. Which is not as powerful as Dragon's Song, but still very powerful. His sword is the Sityfris.  
  
A1: Heeeeeeeeelllllllllllllooooooooooooo? Anyone still there? Or did we scare you away? Oh well, If you liked it REVIEW and we'll put up the next chapter. Er, the first chapter. Well, I'll do it anyways just to spite you who don't like it, but please review. I won't ask again. Oh, and flames will be used to torture Jaken and Shippou. SHIPPOU IS EVIL AND MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem. Well, In our story that's true. Oh well, A2's turn. Byez! A2: Well, to clear things up with the Shippou thing. Well, uhh.hmmm. Basically. Shippou becomes evill.Mwahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kikala! We love you babe! You too Myeako!!!!!!! Now I must go to my cave and go to sleep. Bye to yaz! 


End file.
